The Katherine Diaries
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a few sequels of Katherine's life story.
1. Vol1: My Story

Characters: Kat, Elena, Niklaus, Damon

Summary: Remember in S3 when Katherine told Elena about her child being taken from her and Klaus being after her, in the well or something? Here's her story and thoughts. Enjoy!

Pairings:

Katherine/Stefan/Damon

As I sat there in the deep cave starved of my food source, I spoke to Elena. I told her my story. Elena Gilbert was the reason I was still alive. She had been giving me blood to sustain me. This is my story I told her, which I am now telling you. Maybe someday you'll do well to remember it and pass my story down. I may be a vampiress, but after everything and everyone that has come after me, I may not live much longer. Right now, at this moment, I am running for my life, always being one step ahead of my enemy. His hybrids are after me. Now I must run. Keep running.

When I was nineteen, I bore a baby girl in our cabin home in my village. We had a maid that helped me. I had a mother, father, and uncle. We all lived in the same household. I begged the maid to let me see her before she was taken away, but my father ordered her not to. Back then, everyone called me Katerina.

"Papa, please!" I begged, as he walked away with her.

"No! You have disgraced this family!" he replied, as he left the room with her.

I remember the pain of losing her. I never knew where she had been taken to.

A year later, I was running from Niklaus. One of his brothers really liked me, so he helped me. We were in the woods when I was turning to run. I was hiding. He told me to go to a coattage and tell them who had sent me.

I soon found out that Rose was going to take me to Klaus. Rose and the old woman were who lived there. So I cut myself so I would die. Rose gave me her blood, though. I pulled away and gagged. Then I ran off, never to be seen from them again.

I was twenty when I slowly turned with Rose's blood in my system.

In 1864, I turned the two Salvatore brothers. They never knew about my past. My past was kept a secret. I never told them about Klaus or that I was always hiding from him, knowing I had turned, wanting to kill me. And they knew nothing about my child. That I had had a girl and my father had taken her away the moment she had been born.

My family is gone now. When I went back home after running from that cabin, they were all dead. That's when I knew Klaus had killed them, looking for me.

I run for my life now, once again. This time from his hybrids. So that's my story. The life and existence of Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova. The one who will always love Stefan and Damon, no matter what they do, to the end of my existence. The one who lost her family and was reunited with her daughter, Elena Gilbert, the present doppelganger. The one who will save Klaus' hybrids if he gets close enough to grab her and use her blood to do that. Once again, that's my story from beginning to end, from human to vampiress, and from past to my present existence.


	2. Vol2: My Petrova Journal

**Introduction**

My name is Katherine Pierce and I am a vampire. I was born in Bulgaria in a village in 1475. My family and I were poor, but we got along okay.

In 1490, my family disowned me when I gave birth to a healthy, illegitimate daughter. I wanted to look at her and begged the maid to let me see her, but as my father stood at the doorway to the room he said, "What do you think you're doing woman? Bring her here." Then he took her from the maid and I begged him to reconsider saying, "Pa' pa, please!", but as he walked away with her he said, "No! You have disgraced this family!" I felt like my life had shattered. As I called, "Pa' pa! Pa' pa!" with tears in my eyes and running down my face, my mother tried to comfort me saying, "Katerina, Katerina."

In 1492, I met Niklaus, Trevor, and Elijah. First I met Trevor, then Elijah, and last Niklaus. Trevor introduced me to Niklaus. Niklaus was a gentleman and I liked him, but then I found out his intentions and escaped him with help from Trevor.

In 1864, when I arrived in America in Mystic Falls, I changed my name to Katherine Pierce, because I was born as Katerina Petrova. And I was staying one step ahead of the enemy. And when I arrived, I soon met the Salvatore brothers whom I fell in love with. But when the vampire raid came, I had to run again. So I faked my own death and left with the help of George Lockwood.

In 2009, I returned to Mystic Falls to get Stefan Salvatore back but failed. He was already with my doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. I did terrible things to hurt everyone, which I now regret. I stopped doing those things when Klaus came to Mystic Falls. I had to keep a low profile so he wouldn't find and kill me.

In the present year in 2013, I have the cure for vampirism. I can use it for my freedom from Klaus by giving it to him. If Klaus has it nobody will use it against him by turning him human. There's only one cure. A part of me wants to use it for my freedom from Klaus, while another part of me wants Elena to take it. Elena never should have become a vampire, which is what she is thanks to Rebecca killing her.

This is my life that I have told you, because I may not live forever. So here, I share with and give you my journal. I hope you'll do well to pass on my legend and memory.

October 15, 1490

Dear Journal,

My life as I know it is shattered. I wanted to see my baby girl, but Pa' pa told the maid not to let me see her, though. Then he walked away with her. He told me I had "disgraced this family". It feels as if Pa' pa doesn't care, but ma' ma does. I have to be careful to not shed my tears in front of Pa' pa. He may do well to punish me for crying, when it's my fault that she was illegitimate. Pa' pa doesn't understand. And every night, I hear ma' ma and pa' pa argue and fight over what is right. I know the type of child I had isn't welcome these days, but he didn't have to take her away.

August 20, 1491

Dear journal,

I met Lord Trevor today outside my village. He's absolutely amazing. He's so kind to me. He's any woman's dream of a prince come true. He's funny, cute, and has all this energy. Oh, how I wish to know him more. And the best part is this. Ma'am, pa' pa, and Uncle Cornelius and the rest of my family don't know. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he'll marry me. A woman can dream, can't she? Even if it is a fairy tale dream that may or may not come true.

September 12, 1492

Dear journal,

I went to a ball tonight and met Lord Trevor's brothers, Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus. They're all so sweet. Lord Niklaus even kissed my hand and called me "beautiful beyond the most beautiful woman" he had "ever seen." He's so charming, but at the same time, has this essence about him of authority. Like a king has on his throne. He's such a gentleman. He even invited me to stay at his place. I obliged. I'll be packing tomorrow evening when it is nigh'.

September 15, 1492

Dear journal,

Lord Trevor and his family are so much fun, even though they're rich. Lord Trevor even plays with me. We play things like chase, tag, and Hide and Go Seek. His brother, Lord Elijah, even tells me stories about their family history. It's quite interesting, really. Even as a child, I have always adored history and reading.

October 27, 1492

Dear journal,

I found out the truth. The Mikaelsons are real life vampires. They're Original vampires. Niklaus is a werewolf-vampire hybrid. How they can walk around in the daylight, I do not know. And their mother, Esther, is a vampire and witch in one. She turned their family into vampires with a spell and the blood of a doppelganger. They were in love with her, Klaus and Elijah. Klaus loved her the most. Her name was Tatia. Another thing I found out is that there's something called the Moon Curse. Klaus wants to break it tomorrow night when the moon is full and high in the sky. I am his doppelganger apparently, so I must run. When I'm away, I will return to my village.

October 28, 1492

Dear journal,

I am a vampire now. I was running in the woods with Klaus and his brothers after me. Trevor found me and helped me escape to a cabin where an old woman and Rose live. Rose is a vampire. Rose wanted to take me to Klaus, so I cut my wrists so I would die. She gave me her blood to heal me. While she and Trevor were arguing, I saw a length of rope hanging from the ceiling. Desperate, I hung myself. When I woke up, I was in transition to become a vampire. Trevor asked me why I did it and said that he would've helped me escape. I told him that he would've helped me run and that would have never been enough. Rose tried to stake me, so I put the old woman between she and I. Rose staked the old woman, which killed her. Because the blood was too much, I fed from the woman's neck and apologized. Then I tossed the dead woman to Rose and fled.

I'm heading back to my village, in hopes that Klaus will give up and Trevor will forgive me.

November 3, 1492

Dear journal,

I arrived last night to horror. Klaus must've decided to get back at me. He slaughtered my entire village, including my family. He hasn't given up looking for me. I know it was Klaus, because he's the only one I know that would do such a thing. My father and maid were on the floor with their throats torn open, my uncle was on the wall with a sword through his chest, and my mother was on the bed with her throat torn open. I cried for what felt like hours, until I couldn't cry any longer. The despair and grief still lingers inside, though. I'm filled with anger and hatred too. How could such a monster exist? I vow that during my time of being ahead of Klaus by running, I will find out how to kill him and I will kill him when I get the chance.

August 30, 1864

Dear journal,

I dearly apologize for not writing for over a few centuries, but there were things that had to be done. I had to get into control. It took me a few centuries to be able to control the human blood, and to control my emotions and actions. Because I couldn't control that, I made messes and was banished from England. After I got in control, I saved Emily Bennett's life. She's a respectable witch whom thought she was in my debt. So I told her that I wanted to walk in the daylight. She did what she could and forged a Lapis Lazuli ring. It's a type of jewelry that allows me to walk in the daylight. I call it a Daylight ring. After Emily did that for me, I made friends along the way; Pearl and her daughter Annabelle. We call her Anna for short.

Pearl, Anna, and Emily are coming to Mystic Falls, Virginia with me. They are all I have. When I arrive by coach, my story will be that I'm an orphan after my parents died in a fire, and my relatives are unreachable. My name will be Katherine Pierce, in hopes that it will take Klaus a very long time to find me. I hope that I will be able to stay in Mystic Falls for a while, before I have to run again.

September 1, 1864

Dear journal,

I arrived here in Mystic Falls this afternoon with my friends. I'm staying at the Salvatore boarding house on the Salvatore estate. I met Stefan Salvatore, Giuseppe's son. I have heard that he has two sons, so I'm not sure where the other one is. Stefan seems to be the younger one. And he's very kind, devoted, and generous. He's a lot like his father.

September 7, 1864

Dear journal,

I know I am a vampire and Stefan's a human, but I'm in love with him. I don't know how this came to be. Maybe it's my girl hormones, or maybe it's the humanity part of vampirism. I don't know what it is. All I know is humanity is a vampire's strongest weakness. I, Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, am in love with Stefan Salvatore.

September 10, 1864

Dear journal,

I met Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore, this afternoon. I can tell that he's charmed by me and I know that I am falling for Damon. Damon just came home on leave from fighting in the war on the south side. He wanted to see his brother and Stefan introduced us. Maybe I like men in uniform these days. I don't know. I hope that I don't have to choose between them, because I love them both. I don't want to lose either of them.

Pearl, Anna, and Emily think I'm getting too close and I need to stop. Maybe I do, but I don't want to. In this century, I don't care what's right when it comes to love. Love is thicker than anything. It overcomes all things.

October 11, 1864

Dear journal,

I told them both what I am and I've been taking a little of blood from them, though I also give them a little of my blood in exchange. Damon is always willing and isn't afraid of me. He's very bold for an eighteen year old. I had to compel Stefan not to be afraid of me, though. Now he isn't afraid of me. And they love me as I love them.

October 16, 1864

Dear journal,

The Founding Families of Mystic Falls are getting closer to us each day. They even stocked up on vervain and made a compass that'll locate vampires for them. We're going to be in grave danger. I can feel it from my senses I have as a vampire. Before long, I'll have to flee with my friends. If they don't catch up, that is.

October 19, 1864

Dear journal,

I am fleeing from help of George Lockwood. I gave him the moonstone in exchange for him helping me flee and fake my own death. The Salvatore brothers are dead, due to trying to rescue me. Their father shot them dead for trying to save me, and for dishonoring the family by doing so. In the end, love is something we will always die for.

I am alone in this carriage, because Pearl was taken away and I don't know where Anna has gone to. But sadly, Emily was a lose end, so I had to let them know that Emily is a witch. They will be burning her at the stake after the vampires are dealt with. So once again, I'm on my own.

August 10, 2009

Dear journal,

I have arrived back in Mystic Falls after doing some travelling around the world. There's this girl that must be my family; my descendant. She and Stefan are together. I came back for Stefan, but now I have a new agenda. I'm going to get everyone's attention by centering everyone on Elena Gilbert. I've taken time to learn about her. She has a brother name Jeremy, an aunt name Jenna Sommers, two dead parents, and a few friends. Caroline and Bonnie are her best friends, Matt is her ex and friend, and Tyler is her friend and Vicki's boyfriend. Vicki is Matt's sister, but Jeremy has a crush on her.

September 13, 2009

Dear journal,

I have learned that Stefan hates me and thinks that I compelled him to love me, but I never did. He has it all wrong, but I will never be able to let him see my side of it.

So far, I've seen Vicki transition into a vampire and attack Jeremy and bite Elena on the shoulder. And I saw Stefan kill her for being out of control. I've seen Damon be as Elena puts it, a monster. But she needs to get over it. Damon is just being himself and having fun. It's not like he's not covering it up. I've seen Anna arrive and she and Jeremy become friends. Not to mention, John Gilbert arrived wearing a Daylight ring. I even saw Alaric Saltzman arrive.

Since I got bored just watching things, I decided to show my face and let myself be knows to Elena and her circle of friends and family.

I came to Stefan first and he called me a "manipulative, selfish bitch," which hurt my feelings. So I stabbed him in the side with a golf club. If someone pisses me off, that someone gets what he or she deserves. And I'm big on punishment and revenge.

When I decided to let myself be known to Elena, I pretended to be Elena until John and I were talking in the kitchen. Then I took a knife and cut his fingers off, before I stabbed him. Elena must not know about doppelgangers yet, because when I showed myself to her, she had to ask how we look exactly alike.

September 24, 2010

Dear journal,

John set a plan in motion to kill all vampires, but didn't succeed. Elena, Alaric, Stefan, and Bonnie stopped him. John just can't see Elena's view point. All he sees is what he was taught from an early age; to destroy all vampires.

October 8, 2010

Dear journal,

Mason, Tyler's uncle, is in town. I'm using him for my own convenience. Damon knows I'm in town and is searching for reasons as to why I'm here. I put Caroline in transition after I killed her in her hospital bed in her hospital room. She and Tyler were in a car accident. Tyler is a Lockwood, so he'll turn someday. The Lockwoods have a family curse; the werewolf curse. If they kill anyone, they soon become werewolves on the next full moon. So, when John set his plan in motion and was using the compass he had made, it set off an alarm system. Something only supernatural beings can hear. And it's so intense, it gives us all migraines. Imagine being a Lockwood and driving when that alarm went off. It made Tyler crash his car. So that's what put Caroline in the hospital.

Sherriff Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother, tried to capture the Salvatores after Mason told her what they are. It didn't work. It ended in her shooting Jeremy on accident and Bonnie doing a spell to being him back to life. And it worked.

Mason got me the moonstone, but Damon found out that he was a spy for me. So Damon killed my werewolf ally. That kind of upsets me, but I would've killed him after a while, anyway.

November 9, 2010

Dear journal,

Elijah, Trevor, and Rose are in Mystic Falls. Elijah came on behalf of Klaus to collect his doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. Trevor and Rose took her hostage to take her to Elijah when he came. It was to get out of debt with Klaus for Trevor helping me when I was human. Elijah let Rose go, but killed Trevor. The Salvatore brothers came to Elena's rescue and took her home after staking Elijah. Obviously, that only killed him temporarily.

May 12, 2011

Dear journal,

There are a lot of things that have happened since I last wrote here. Klaus came to town, John sacrificed himself so that Elena won't turn into a vampire since Damon fed her his blood before Klaus took her from under their noses, Elena's Aunt Jenna and a werewolf named Jules were sacrificed in the ritual, Elijah was daggered by Alaric, Elena undaggered Elijah, Damon killed Luka whom was a male witch but we like to call them warlocks, Klaus completed the ritual and phased, I was locked in the tomb but brought out, Tyler completed his first transformation into a werewolf, and Caroline became a vampire.

November 12, 2011

Dear journal,

I have just left town to save my own ass from being crushed by Klaus, after we unsuccessfully tried to kill Klaus. Michael is dead now, Rebecca is daggered, Stefan is released from Klaus' compulsion, Damon is in love with Elena, Tyler is no longer Sired to Klaus, and Tyler and Caroline are a couple. In the meantime, I have hybrids after me that Klaus sent his hybrids to do; a few of them. Thirteen stayed behind.

April 2, 2012

Dear journal,

I killed the hybrids Klaus sent after me. Now I'm going to do some travelling before I head back to Mystic Falls.

February 28, 2013

Dear journal,

I have the cure for vampirism. I'm heading back to Mystic Falls in search of Klaus. I'm going to use it to win my freedom back. Get Klaus off my ass after five hundred years of running from hm. I killed Jeremy to get it. Silas had to have human blood and be awakened to get it. I apologize for doing that to him, but I needed it. Oh, and Elena is a vampire in love with Damon. Damon and Elena are a couple and Elena is Sired to Damon. That's all I've learned so far, excluding Rebecca being alive. I'm not sure who undaggered her, but I also heard that Kohl was causing trouble and is dead now. Elena and Jeremy killed him.


	3. My Life

**Introduction**

My name is Katherine Pierce and I am a vampire. I was born in the year 1475 in a village in Bulgaria. My human name was Katerina Petrova. I was born into a poor family who disowned me in 1490 when I had an illegitimate daughter. I carried my child to term and gave birth to a healthy girl before I was ever turned. At that point of time, I knew nothing about vampires or other things existing. My father took her away just seconds after she was born saying, "You have disgraced this family."

 **On The Run**

It's a dark night as I drive the SUV out of Mystic Falls, Virginia to save my own ass from being crushed by Klaus.

As I drive, I call up Damon Salvatore to let him know, just in case he decides to start worrying about me. If there's anything that hasn't changed about Damon, it's that he worries about others when they're in the midst of danger. I have grown to learn everything about him over the centuries. Even before I turned him. Just like I did with his brother. I do know that something that will probably never change is that he still loves me. In truth, I have grown to love him, too. But I will always love Stefan. Stefan and I will love each other forever. Just as he told me a few nights ago. That he will love me forever. But something that Damon sometimes lets get in the way that I don't, is love. I put aside love so I can always win. Always be one step ahead of the enemy. That's what I have learned. And if you don't do that, and if you screw up, you're dead. Especially if it's Klaus that you're fleeing from.

"Hello," he answers his cell.

"It's me," I reply.

"Katherine."

"I'm leaving. Klaus sent his hybrids after me."

"Take care of yourself, Katherine."

"I always do. Stay one step ahead of the enemy."

"Good-bye, Katherine."

We hang up.

I'm on my own now. I'm alone. Sometimes it helps to be alone. It helps that I'm the only one I have to worry about protecting if anything goes down. That way I don't have to worry about anyone but moi. That's French for me.

 **Travel**

It's a dark night, as I cross into Alabama, heading towards the beautiful state of Arizona as speedily as I can, but not over the speed limit, not wanting to get pulled over by some officer of the law. I wouldn't want to leave a trail behind for Klaus or Klaus' hybrids to follow in pursuit of me.

I'm going to keep running until I lose them all and Klaus is either gone or dead. Once that happens, I'll be double backing and turning around to go back to Mystic Falls. I think I'll earn my keep there once and for all. Whether I have to show them or not to prove it. After all, I am Katherine Pierce. What I want is what I get.


End file.
